Mobile operating systems such as the iOS® developed by Apple Inc. or the Android® operating system developed by Google Inc., allow users to download and install applications developed by third-party developers. Such mobile applications (referred to as “apps”) are hosted on application repositories or databases often referred to as “app stores.”